sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tales of Knighthood: Sonic and the Black Knight Original Soundtrack
Tales of Knighthood: Sonic and the Black Knight Original Soundtrack – oficjalny soundtrack do gry Sonic and the Black Knight. Zawiera 68 utworów na 2 płytach CD i trwa łącznie 113 minut i 48 sekund. Lista utworów Dysk 1 Długość trwania: 52:23 # "Knight of the Wind" -Title Ver.- (Crush 40, 0:19) # "Black Sword in the Sky" (Richard Jacques, 1:18) # "Into the Story of King Arthur" (Richard Jacques, 2:19) # "Misty Lake" (Jun Senoue, 3:02) # "Introduction - Merlina's Request" (Yutaka Minobe, 1:15) # "The Island of the Sacred Sword" (Yutaka Minobe, 0:30) # "The Sacred Sword Caliburn... Meet King Arthur (Yutaka Minobe, 0:37) # "Fight the Knight" -Strings Ver.- (Jun Senoue, 1:58) # "A Fool of a Knight" (Yutaka Minobe, 0:24) # "Knave the Hedgehog and Oversized Letter Opener" (Yutaka Minobe, 0:46) # "To the Blacksmith" (Yutaka Minobe, 0:38) # "Theme of Merlina" (Jun Senoue, 0:43) # "World Map - The Land Ruled by King Arthur" (Jun Senoue, 1:00) # "Camelot Castle" (Jun Senoue, 4:48) # "Treasury and Emblem - The Journey of Chivalry" (Jun Senoue, 0:52) # "I'm the Blacksmith" (Jun Senoue, 0:58) # "Deep Woods" (Yutaka Minobe, 5:54) # "Sir Lancelot Appears" (Heigo Tani, 0:54) # "Calm After the Battle... Arondight" (Yutaka Minobe, 0:43) # "Nimue... Lady of the Lake" (Yutaka Minobe, 1:35) # "Three Days After... Almost Make It to Meet the Deadline" (Yutaka Minobe, 0:16) # "To the Rescue... A Knight's Law" (Yutaka Minobe, 0:27) # "Titanic Plain" (Jun Senoue, 3:39) # "Sir Gawain Appears" (Atasushi "Sushi" Kosugi, 0:51) # "More to Being a Knight Than Serving a King" (Jun Senoue, 0:43) # "Crystal Cave" (Howard Drossin, 4:23) # "Knight's Lesson... A True Knight" (Yutaka Minobe, 0:46) # "Molten Mine" (Tommy Tallarico, 4:28) # "Sir Percival... The Knight of the Grail" (Jun Senoue, 0:39) # "Sir Sonic... Knight of the Wind" (Yutaka Minobe, 0:54) # "Head to Avalon" (Richard Jacques, 1:04) # "Showdown with King Arthur"/"Knight of the Wind" -Instrumental Mix- (Jun Senoue, 1:00) # "Glory of Victory" (Richard Jacques, 0:55) # "Knight of the Wind" -Original Ver.- (Crush 40, 1:45) Dysk 2 Długość trwania: 61:25 # "Knight of the Wind" -TGS 2008 Trailer Ver.- (Crush 40, 1:03) # "Orders from the Illusion" (Jun Senoue, 0:34) # "Merlina - Her Wicked Smile" (Jun Senoue, 0:57) # "The End of the World" (Jun Senoue, 0:30) # "Escape from the Destruction" (Jun Senoue, 0:27) # "Knight's Passage" (Jun Senoue, 3:55) # "For The Kingdom and Its People" (Howard Drossin, 1:42) # "Shrouded Forest" (Richard Jacques, 4:06) # "Great Megalith" (Tommy Tallarico, 4:03) # "The Cauldron" (Tommy Tallarico, 4:25) # "The Barrier" (Yutaka Minobe, 0:35) # "Dragon's Lair" (Howard Drossin, 4:39) # "Dragon Slayer" (Richard Jacques, 3:53) # "Into the Dark Hollow" (Richard Jacques, 0:53) # "Merlina - The Queen of the Underworld" (Richard Jacques, 3:36) # "It Doesn't Matter" (Jun Senoue, 0:29) # "Transform into Excalibur Sonic" (Jun Senoue, 0:35) # "Live Life" - Merlina & Sonic (Jun Senoue, 1:13) # "Dénouement... True King Arthur" (Yutaka Minobe, 0:30) # "The King's Peril" (Atsushi "Sushi" Kosugi, 0:58) # "Blacksmith" (Jun Senoue, 2:05) # "Battle Menu" (Jun Senoue, 1:15) # "Faraway Avalon" (Jun Senoue, 2:23) # "Stage Clear" (Jun Senoue, 0:11) # Result No.1 - "Five Stars, Awesome!" (Jun Senoue, 0:34) # Result No.2 - "So, So... Okay!" (Jun Senoue, 0:36) # Result No.3 - "One Star, Try Again Next Time" (Jun Senoue, 0:45) # "The Ash Grove" - Main Menu (Hikaru Tanimoto, 2:23) # System Screen - Option" (Hikaru Tanimoto, Yusaku Tsuchiya, 1:16) # System Screen - Ranking (Hikaru Tanimoto, Yusaku Tsuchiya, 0:58) # System Screen - Name Entry (Hikaru Tanimoto, Yusaku Tsuchiya, 1:25) # System Screen - Gallery (Hikaru Tanimoto, Yusaku Tsuchiya, 1:07) # Fan Art - "It Doesn't Matter" (Hikaru Tanimoto, Yusaku Tsuchiya, 1:48) # "Knight of the Wind" -Acoustic Ver.- (Hikaru Tanimoto, 5:36) Ciekawostki * Utwór "The King's Peril" jest krótszy od motywu przewodniego Amy "My Sweet Passion". To nie było usunięte lub zmienione od oryginalnego utworu. To ostatnia piosenka, która była odtwarzana w tej części, gdy Sonic mówi Amy o swojej przygodzie podczas napisów końcowych. * Inne utwory z poprzednich gier, głównie z Sonic Adventure, mają epizodyczne role. Przykłady obejmują: interpretacja Karen Break w piosence "Believe In Myself", "It Doesn't Matter" Tony'ego Harnella i "Throw It All Away". Kategoria:Soundtracki